


The Lady in the Bottle

by SailorLestrade



Series: Tom and the Genie [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Funny, Gen, Shipwrecks, Stranded, light mention of i dream ofjeannie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom washes up on the shore of an uncharted island, his life is changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady in the Bottle

Tom groaned as his eyes fluttered open, only to be immediately greeted by bright sunshine. Had it been sunny just moments ago? He couldn’t remember. The last thing he remembered was he was on the boat they had got him to practice for sailing scenes in his upcoming movie. Chris was coming to visit and he had been heading back to shore. When the storm hit…

So it hadn’t been sunny. The sky had turned a deep grey and the waters became choppy. He had left his phone back at the set, so it wouldn’t get damaged. Why didn’t he just buy the Otter Box like his mother wanted him to? He set up, to see where he was then. But he was on a beach.

“What the…” He looked around. When he had hit his head, he had still been on the boat. He didn’t remember landing on a beach. Or the sky being so blue with barely a hint of clouds. He ran his hand over his face. His head hurt, he was thirsty, and he just wanted to get back to the set so he could go to bed. Hawaii was beautiful, but he was ready to go home.

Tom sat up. All he had with him were the clothes he had been wearing while sailing. He couldn’t even see the boat to see if the radio worked. Or the GPS. He wasn’t sure what to do other than lay on the beach and tan until help came or he died, whichever came first.

That’s when he saw something glittering in the sand.

“What is that?” Tom asked himself, pushing sand away from it. “Is that…a bottle?” He asked himself. He pulled it out of the ground.

It was a beautifully decorated bottle, very shiny despite the sand all over. It was blue with just little accents of green, gold, and black all over. Tom took the cork out and shook it to see if any water came out. Nothing. He sighed.

“Well, if I ever get off this island, this will be a nice souvenir.” He brushed the dust off of it.

That’s when the bottle started smoking. Tom dropped it with a gasp as large puffs of blue smoke started to come out of it. He could have sworn he was hallucinating as out of the thick smoke formed a young woman. He rubbed his eyes, completely and utterly confused. There should not be a woman, especially one so beautiful, appearing in front of him in what he could only describe as a belly dancer costume. You knelt in front of him. 

You started speaking in a language he couldn’t understand. Tom was sure he was hallucinating then. He understood several languages, but this wasn’t French or German or anything like that. He ran a hand on his face.

“If you’re going to be my mirage, you could at least speak a language I understand.” Tom groaned.

“Oh, of course Master. How could I forget?” Tom looked at the mirage.

“Are you…are you talking to me?” He asked. How long had he really been on this island? How was he cracking up already?

“Well, of course. Who else would I be talking to?” You asked, flipping her (h/c) hair.

“Great. My mirage is talking to me and I just want to go home. I wish they would find me soon.” You smiled, crossed your arms in front of your chest and blinked before returning to your bottle. Just then, a helicopter appeared in the distance and flew towards him. “Is that…” He turned to look for you, but all he saw was the blue bottle. He grabbed it as the helicopter landed.

“Tom!” Chris said, smiling. “Boy, you are a hard man to find!”

“Chris!” Tom headed towards the helicopter. “What are you doing here?”

“The storm hit out of nowhere and I had to come find you.” Chris explained as Tom got buckled in to his seat. “We saw your boat, but you weren’t in it. This is an uncharted island. You were lucky we just so happened to be flying over.”

“Yeah. Lucky.” Tom said, looking down at the bottle. It was just luck…

****

After being checked out by the onset doctor, Tom headed back to his apartment that was his home while he was filming. He set the bottle on the counter as he headed to the fridge. He was pretty hungry, hungrier than he thought he was. But as he was rummaging for food, he heard knocking. He headed to the door, but there was no one there.

“Hello?” He heard a soft voice. He headed back to the kitchen. “Hello? Master?” He looked down at the bottle. Was there really someone in there? He pulled the cork and you smoked out. “Oh, thank you Master!” You hugged him tightly. He was a little confused.

“Master?” He asked.

“Well, yes.” You giggled. “You freed me from my bottle! I’m at your command now.”

“So, if you are real, what is your name?” Tom asked.

“I am (y/n), the genie!” You said with a big smile. You looked around at the apartment. “Whoa! This is a groovy pad that you have here.”

“Groovy pad?” Tom looked at her. “When was the last time you were out and about?”

“Oh, 1967 I believe.” You said. “My cousin married an astronaut and I got pushed back into my bottle and left on the beach by a jealous wife.” You sighed.

“1967…” Tom set on a chair. “I don’t know how to handle this information…”

“Oh Master, we’re going to have so much fun!” You giggled, hugging him. “What would you like? I can make anything happen!”

“Anything?” Tom asked. You nodded. “I want a proper, English breakfast.” With a smile, you folded your arms and blinked. Suddenly, the small table he was sitting at was covered in all his favorite breakfast foods.

“Go on.” You urged him. “Try it!” Tom ate a forkful of the food and smiled.

“This is very good!” He said after he ate the bite. That’s when there was a knock on his front door. You gasped and blinked out. He looked around confused before he headed to the door. He opened it to see Chris standing there.

“Hey man.” Tom said. Chris came in. “What are you doing here?”

“I just came to see if you were okay.” He stepped inside and saw the large amount of food on the table. “I see you got busy in the whole,” He looked at his watch. “Five minutes since you left the set…”

“Oh, uh, I ordered room service.” Tom lied. Chris nodded before looking confused.

“Tom, you live in an apartment, not a hotel.” Chris said.

“Uh…it’s a new feature.” Tom explained. Chris nodded.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your breakfast then.” He said. “Meet you later?”

“Oh, yes.” Tom said. Chris smiled and left. Tom shut the front door and leaned against it. You blinked back in and smiled, hugging him. Tom sighed.

He didn’t realize the adventure he was in for.

To Be Continued?

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like more of genie reader? There will probably be some Tom/Reader love then.


End file.
